


Tooth Fairy

by Umachica



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood, F/F, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Multi, child Hotaru, like cotton candy, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umachica/pseuds/Umachica
Summary: An old work of mine from FF.Net, originally posted in 2010!Still thought it was cute, so i decided to post it here. Hotaru waits for the tooth fairy to arrive.





	Tooth Fairy

The night was cool and quiet as Michiru lay in bed, listening as the rhythm of her lover's breathing settled into the soft and even tempo of sleep. Until the household fell into that stillness that comes when everyone has retired for the evening into their own world of dreams.

Well, almost everyone anyway.

When she was sure her partner wouldn't be disturbed by her moving about, Michiru eased out of bed, shifting her pillow around to take her place for a few minutes. She crossed the room, but lingered at the doorway, one hand on the knob as she looked back at the sleeping form as if waiting for something to happen. It wasn't long before her patience was rewarded, and she was treated to the sight of Haruka as she, still in a thick haze of sleep, felt her way over to Michiru's side of the bed and curled her toned body protectively around the Michiru-substitute. A smile tugged at the corner of Michiru's lips as she, not for the first time, considered how lucky she was to bear witness to Haruka in the rare moments where the term 'cute' could possibly be applied to the cool racing genius.

Of course, much as she'd like to stand around and savor the moment, she couldn't linger all night. She had a mission. One that had to be completed before the night was over.

Slipping out of the room, she moved quietly down the hall. Her target would be sound asleep by now. She knew this, because one of the nuances she'd observed not long after taking her target in was that it often took this person the same amount of time to fall asleep as it took Haruka. Possibly because both tended to let their thoughts and concerns pile up throughout the day and catch up with them in the evening. For tonight, at least, it proved very convenient.

She paused when she approached the right room, reaching out with one hand to steady the name plaque hanging on the door as, with a skillful touch and a practiced hand, she turned the knob and slipped inside without a sound. All of her senses were alert as she looked about the room. Her target was asleep, yes, but also a light sleeper, and Michiru couldn't afford to let her wake up. It would spoil everything.

Carefully she crossed the room to the bed. Thankfully, this room was kept fairly neat and clean, so there were no obstacles to watch out for on the floor. She looked at her target, her daughter, Hotaru. It was hard to believe how much this child had gone through, before she'd found a home here, under the collective protection of the outer senshi. She looked so calm in sleep. She trusted in her parents completely to keep her safe.

Michiru's shadow fell over the peacefully sleeping figure, and she reached down.

Gently lifting Hotaru's pillow, Michiru felt carefully for the little pouch she knew was there, avoiding pushing against Hotaru's head, as that would surely wake her. Fortunately, the pouch was easy to both find and retrieve. She picked it up and dumped out it's sole content into her hand. A tiny little tooth. The first one her daughter had ever lost. Their little baby was growing up. Hotaru had been so worried about losing the tooth, and then so excited about the legend of the tooth fairy. That's why this 'mission' was so important. She replaced the tooth's spot in the little pouch with a small coin, then deftly slipped the puch back under her daughter's pillow before silently retreating from the room

After disposing of the tooth, she returned to her room and shut the door. She had almost made it to the bed, when a pair of strong arms grabbed about the waist from behind. She jumped, just a little, then a voice, husky and mellow and full of warm amusement murmured into her ear. "Caught by the bogeyman."

She smiled softly and leaned back into Haruka's embrace, her tone light and teasing as she responded "Succubus?"

Haruka chuckled throatily, and nuzzled against her love's neck "If that's what you want. I'm a flexible demon."

"How accomodating," Michiru's fingers felt over the back of her partner's hands softly and Haruka moved to entwine digits together. "A reward for completing the mission. Did she wake up?"

The aqua-haired girl turned her head a little to gaze at her partner with a a soft and knowing sort of bemusement in her eyes "It went smoothly. You'll have to accept it now. She's grown up a little."

She smiled as her love looked away in a mock-dramatic gesture "Such cruel fate. She'll be asking for my car before long."

"You're thinking a bit far ahead now."

"Perhaps," came the amused reply, and Haruka looked back at her lover, "best to be prepared for the future. For now though,, Miss tooth fairy" She kissed the back of Michiru's jawline, "the sandman wants to lure you to bed."

Michiru slipped one hand back to play along the lines of Haruka's neck, threading fingers through blonde hair as she tilted her head just so to allow her hair to fall to one side and reveal an inviting amount of kissable space to her lover. "Oh? Are you saying you plan to put me to sleep?"

"I'm saying I'll tire you out," came the reply, hot breath skittering along Michiru's skin, drawing a soft shiver and a hardly audible gasp from the elegant woman's form as firm hands drifted their way up her torso to linger just under the curve of her breasts.

"Haruka…"

"Haruka-papa? Michiru-mama?"

They froze. And as one they turned to look towards the little voice, finding their daughter peaking in, one hand holding the door partway open, and the other tightly clutching her blanket "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Haruka didn't groan, but the sigh that escaped her lips as she firmly planted her forehead against Michiru's shoulder carried more than a hint of frustration in it that she didn't seem capable of holding back. Michiru ran a hand through her love's hair in a comforting motion. "Hotaru, if you're not in your bed, how will the tooth fairy find you?"

Haruka was further placated by the amusement she felt upon hearing that Michiru's voice wasn't quite as composed as usual. Unfortunately, their daughter was one step ahead of them.

"I turned one of my lamps and left a note, just in case." Said the little girl, looking up at her parents shyly.

"I see you thought of everything," said Haruka dryly. Hotaru, picking up on the tone, drew in her bottom lip and looked down at her feet, obviously beginning to feel guilty about bothering her mama and papa. It wasn't a tatic. It was innocent feeling. And it melted Haruka's heart almost instantly. She looked helplessly at Michiru, who smiled knowingly in return, then looked to their child "Come on hime-chan, let's get some rest."

Hotaru hurried into the room, where it was Haruka who scooped her up into comforting arms as Michiru kissed the top of Hotaru's head before the three of them moved settle down for the evening. As the family snuggled together for a night free of bogeymen and nightmares, just before she drifted off to sleep, Michiru was both surprised and warmly pleased to find herself coming to the same conclusion so many parents come to about their children and use as both reassurance and ammunition for years to come.

"She may be growing up, but she'll always be our little princess."


End file.
